


Morning Breath

by Shapiqapiqa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapiqapiqa/pseuds/Shapiqapiqa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so beautiful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Breath

After what they have been through, Stiles never thought they would have this. These mornings where they wake up slowly and fully rested, knowing that they were all safe and sound and happy. He woke up on his stomach, one arm slung over another warm body, blanket covering his lower half, the room at just the right temperature. A small area on his pillow underneath his mouth was damp meaning he drooled a little and wasn’t that a feeling, having slept well enough to drool? 

He opened his eyes slowly, his eyelashes sticking with crusts. The sight that greeted him made something warm settle over his heart. The love of his life was on his back,one arm holding onto the one Stiles has over his waist while the other was probably lax on the bed next to him. His mouth was slightly open and soft snores came out of his throat once in a while. His dark hair was a tad too long and was limp against his forehead. Derek was shirtless, naturally. His skin was warm with sleep and his eyelashes made shadows on his high cheekbones. 

Stiles turned on his side slowly as to not wake Derek up. Propping his head on one hand, he placed the other on Derek’s jaw, thumb softly tracing the lips that captivated him so much. Moving his hand, he traced over the adorable ears that Derek hated so much, that Stiles loved to bite and lick. Stiles buried his fingers in the inky black hair that used to be styled with so much product but was recently styled naturally. Stiles scraped his nails gently on the scalp and a low groan escaped Derek’s mouth. A grin graced Stiles’ face. Even in sleep, Derek responded to that. 

His fingers moved languidly towards the set of eyebrows that was more expressive that the rest of his face. He traced a thumb gently over the eyebrows one by one, smoothing them down. Derek sighed and turned his face slightly towards Stiles. Derek loved that too. The fingers then traced the bridge of the nose that was always so sensitive and attentive towards the chemo signals radiated by the people they loved. By the time his thumb swept across one high cheekbone the fifth time, Derek’s eyes opened and he raised one hand to capture Stiles’ before bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to those fingers that could give him comfort with just a squeeze. 

“Mmm what’r you doin’?” he asked, lips moving against against Stiles’ fingers. 

“Admiring.”

“Admiring what? Crusty eyes and drool stains?” he asked, now fully turned onto his side. Their faces were to close together, their noses almost touching. He held both Stiles’ hands and brought them between their chests.

Stiles was still staring at his face, charm unbroken by his teasing.

“You’re so beautiful.” was whispered between them, like treasure. 

Warmth bloomed in his chest and Derek smiled at the man who was barely a man in age and yet held so much age in his eyes. He had been in love with Stiles for years, they had been together for more than two years and yet those words,spoken with such awe and admiration still made his knees weak and his ears and neck flushed warm. 

After they had gotten together, Stiles often said those words. Derek would smile but avert his eyes. After a while, Stiles caught on and made sure Derek knew that he was beautiful, not just in physique but also in the way he had so much capacity for love in his heart for those he cared for. 

Before Derek could say anything, Stiles continued.

“Sometimes I wonder. You’re so beautiful, Derek.” he sighed, no hint of bitterness in his voice.

Derek hate it when Stiles got like this.

"Stiles.” 

Stiles smiled at the other man. “I know. You hate it when I get like this. But it’s true. I dreamed about you last night, you know. I don’t even remember what it was about. I just remember you were there and you were so beautiful it made my chest hurt.”

“Stiles, baby.”

Stiles get like this sometimes where he thinks he’s unlovable. Not that he was incapable of love but that people are incapable of loving him. He thinks that the people he loved deserved someone better to love which was ridiculous. After the Nogitsune, this would happen every few days. Now it occurred every few weeks but that it even still occurs tugs on something in Derek’s soul. It makes him want to snarl and made his gums itch, a sure sign of him baring his canines. It made Scott cancel everything he had planned for the rest of the day and just spent it inside a blanket fort with Stiles. It made the Sheriff close his eyes and his fists clench, the scent of sorrow souring the air. 

“Can you kiss me?” Stiles asked, breathed really. 

Derek’s heart clenched at that and he pushed Stiles’ shoulders so that he was looming on top of Stiles. 

“Stiles.”

Derek braced his forearm on either side of Stiles, his fingers automatically buried in those brown waves that would stick up everywhere if he didn’t remind Stiles that they in fact did own both a comb and a hairbrush. 

His lips found their way on Stiles’ forehead. At the touch, Stiles closed his eyes with a sigh, his arms coming to circle around Derek’s torso and his legs around Derek’s.  
Derek then moved to press his lips to Stiles’ right eyelid where there was a small mole right in the middle. Then, his left eyelid. His left cheek, right cheek. The tip of that upturned nose, the mole right above his cupid’s bow. Derek peppered kisses along his jawline where three moles can be found, each time lingering for a few moments. He pulled Stiles’ right earlobe into his mouth, lips turning at the low groan that escaped Stiles’ throat. He traced his lips over the shell of his ear and repeating it on the other ear.  
He moved lower and lower and nibbled lightly at the skin at the hollow of Stiles’ throat. After making sure of the mark there, he finally brought their lips together. 

Derek kissed the corner of Stiles’ mouth, savoring the way those lips curved upwards into a smile. 

“Know that I love you so much. You dad, Scott, Melissa, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Isaac, Mason we all love you so much. None of us would be here without you. One day, I hope you can finally realize this. I hope you can finally realize that you are so important, so needed, so loved by the people around you.i know it won’t be today and that’s okay. Just know that I love you and I don’t know what I would do or where I would be without you. Even Allison loved you. I din’t know that well but I know that much, okay?”

Stiles pressed his face into Derek’s neck, breathed warm air on his skin. He breathed easier.


End file.
